You've Forgotten: Challenge
by Owlwing
Summary: This was my first challenge for my clan :D. Goldenwillow is thinking about her old mate and the lies she's kept hidden. Are you willing to uncover them? *ONESHOT*


She hadn't felt any pain….any fear. She knew she was within her rights to confront him; after all he had been slinking around for three moons with Cloudwhisker! Looking up at the sky and noticing how the moon was not covered by the clouds, Goldenwillow knew Starclan accepted what she had done. Shaking her pelt, she thought back to when she had demanded what was going on; all Brackenstorm said was that he didn't love her anymore.

_ Goldenwillow stretched her back and proceeded out of the nursery. I am going to be a mother! She thought proudly as she wandered up to the Steamclan freshkill pile and grabbed a mouse. I have to tell Brackenstorm! She purred and walked over to Hawkcry, Steamclan's deputy._

_ "Hawkcry, where is Brackenstorm? I'm expecting kits and I want to tell him!" Hawkcry flicked his tail over to the open moors._

_ "He went hunting with Cloudwhisker; they should be back soon." He tucked into his rabbit and began devouring it in gulps._

_ "Oh okay! Thank you!" She didn't want to bother waiting; after all she would be in the nursery for a while. This is the fourth time this moon that he went hunting alone with her, she thought. They must have been good friends back in the day. Then she scented them. Lifting her muzzle, she spotted their scents mingled together. Once she found him, she opened her mouth to call for him, but something told her not to._

_ Cloudwhisker and Brackenstorm were laying down under one of the maple trees, their fur brushing as they laughed. I wonder what they are doing? She then watched in horror as Brackenstorm rubbed Cloudwhisker's cheek and smoothed her pelt with small strokes. She yowled, and the two cats jumped, their fur risen on their backs._

_ "Goldenwillow! What are you doing here?" He demanded as he looked at the grassy earth, avoiding her and Cloudwhisker's gaze. She snorted._

_ "I came out here to find you and tell you I was expecting your kits," She spat and glared at Cloudwhisker, "And find you with her! How long has this been going on for?"_

_ His eyes widened in disbelief. "I don't want kits! I didn't ask to be a father!" He snapped, spit hanging off his muzzle. "I fell in love with Cloudwhisker moons ago." He dropped his head in shame. "I want to be hers, and she wants to be mine."_

_ "What will happen to me then?" Goldenwillow wailed, falling to her paws. "What about our kits? They need you!" Brackenstorm backed away with Cloudwhisker following slowly._

_ "I-I'm sorry Goldenwillow. I love Cloudwhisker." He turned around and raced down the moor, ignoring Goldenwillow as her whimpers and cries echoed into the sky._

Heaving to her paws, Goldenwillow trudged back to the patch of grass and leaves she slept on and edged closer to her sister Leopardtail. Ignoring the squirming in her now swollen belly, she remembered how exactly she handled herself.

_ Goldenwillow awoke to the sound of crackling leaves. Opening her eyes, she saw Brackenstorm stepping slowly over the sleeping cats and headed across the field in the direction he met up with Cloudwhisker. Anger flashing beneath her pelt, she pushed onto her paws and stalked him silently among the path. Her anger grew as she scented the she-cat along with Brackenstorm's scent. How dare you! She thought bitterly as she broke into a run. Not looking where she was running, she ran into another cat._

_ "Goldenwillow!" The surprise in Brackenstorm's voice changed to anger. "Why are you still following me?" _

_ She took a step forward. The kindness and gentle touch she once had was gone. "I'll tell you why!" She snarled, unsheathing her claws. "You ruined my life! My kits won't have a father! I lost my mate!" She jumped at him. As he dodged her front swipe, he grabbed and twisted her paw. Yowling in pain, she twisted her head and bit into his neck. "You traitor!" She wrapped her paws around his neck and pressed her teeth into it, tasting the blood in her mouth. She felt a snap in his neck and dropped his body onto the forest floor. Pressing herself up against his body she wailed into the sky as the starless sky began to rain._


End file.
